The invention relates to magnetic door latches or catches, as they are known in the trade, and more particularly to such catches wherein a holder secures a magnet to a door frame so the contact face of the magnet is free to adjust to the differing planar attitudes of the door strike, to snap against the strike by rocking on a holder ridge, loosely held by resilient side restraints. While other such devices have been attempted, none has been economically practicable nor foolproof because fabricating and installation costs have offset the mechanical advantages of positive latching in such prior catches.
The present invention affords a sure catch that is easily installed, one in which magnet, doorway frame and magnet restraint with rocker ridge combine such that effective operational advantages are not outweighed by high fabrication and installation cost disadvantages of the catch or latch.